


An Unsuccessful Play

by crg17



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Absurdism, Daniil kharms, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 10:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21073643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crg17/pseuds/crg17
Summary: A retelling of "An Unsuccessful Play" from Daniil Kharms' "Today I Wrote nothing," in the form of an Avengers fan fiction.





	An Unsuccessful Play

Captain America lost his balance. He tripped, fell onto the pavement and broke both of his legs.

Iron Man flew to help Cap. He became disoriented, and flew into a building. He fell, shattering his spine.

Hawkeye tried to help Iron Man, but lost his balance from his high perch. He fell, shattering his spine.

Black Widow ran to her friend, but became dizzy, tripped while running. She fell from another building and shattered her spine.

The Hulk became dizzy, fell off a building and shattered his spine.

A small child came forward and said “All the avengers are dizzy so this fan-fiction is over”

END


End file.
